Minx
Minx= Vs. Minx. "Hmm? What's this? A cat? What's a normal cat like this doing here out on the battlefield?" |-|Jotaro Hat Minx= Vs. Jotaro Hat Minx. "You thought this was a form? No, he likes to put this hat on for fun." pic shown tho |-|Super Minx= Vs. Super Minx. "Your attacks appear to be worthless as the power of your godly attacks no longer hurt him(as if the minuscule amount of damage given isn't already nowhere near barely enough to kill him). If you want to win this fight, you'll have to get something stronger" |-|Hyper Minx= Vs. Hyper Minx. "Better say your fucking prayers, nothing can hurt him now! Those that falsely advertise themselves to kill Hyper Minx are already dead in the water, not even Logan Paul, Hostless, etc. can save themselves!" Summary This cat is nearly invincible to any and all attacks, the least his opponent can do is penetrate a Planck length of fur for an attack. It'll be enough to get him angry though Powers and Stats Tier: Saying he rejects the concept of any kind of tier, no matter how powerful, is far beyond not enough to demonstrate his sheer power. A power that not even the most obnoxious and powerful of profiles can stand up to | You are no match for such power! | •''Say your fucking prayers'' Name: Minx Origin: Real life Gender: Boi Age: Immortal Classification: Cat'' '''Powers and Abilities': Enragement(Boosts his Atk, Sp. Atk, Def, and Sp. Def from 0 to a number not even beyond infinite+ can express), absolute Meowpotence(Far superior than Memetic and Sound or Name Herepotent kind attacks is all I can say), Time Manipulation''' '''Attack Potency: He'll taunt you by starting off with shit tier powered attacks, but he'll go to full power(AKA Meowpotence) after a minute fighting | ''No holding back now!'' Speed: He will catch up with you within seconds from running away from him''' '''Lifting Strength: He is the fucking stronk' Striking Strength: Same deal with Atk Potency | No holding back now!' Durability:'' Although he may seem invincible at first, he can be harmed, but harming him depends on the weapon/attack. Upon finally damaging(Only doing 0000.1 dmg) the cat, it will activate "Ancient Rage Minx". Activating said rage is basically suicide though. "Your attacks aggravate him''" | •Nothing seems to be hurting him, yet | •Just. Run. It might be futile to run away from such a powerful being, but run. '''| Boi you aint surviving, you'll never survive in fact(Hyper/Super Minx with Ancient Rage)'' Stamina: He will not rest until you've died from his roadroller combo Range: Fist-fight range | Memetic+(With Ancient Rage) | '''•Wait, his attacks are already here?! ''Now?! Standard Equipment: Roadroller, Some really fucking sharp claws that will make you scream 'ouch' 50 times after one slash, Hetero Shield Other Equipment (Max damage reduction: 500%): Varia Shield: Cuts all damage by 50% (Can be turned on and off at will) Gravity Shield: Allows free breathing and movement within water, cuts all damage by 95% (Can be turned on and off at will) (Damage reduction stacks with Varia Shield, cutting damage by 145%) Hyper Beam: Ignores durability and reflection to give massive chunks of damage to a single target (Has Plasma Beam attributes, only used when Minx is in Hyper form, replaces Plasma Beam) Screw Attack: With a surge of energy, Minx spins rapidly, creating an electric field of death around him. Depending on your durability, you can either be one-shotted just by touching him will spinning, or take many hits of devastating damage (Works insanely well with Space Jump) Space Jump: Allows Minx to jump infinitely by spinning around with insane speed Screw Rush: Only used by Super and Hyper Minx. An upgraded Screw Attack, launching thunderbolts randomly with highly destructive power. Super Version: Bolts go from 100m to 367m, added damage reduction of 75%. Hyper Version: Bolts go from 956m to 62848m, added damage reduction of 165% Speed Booster: After running for long enough, a blue light of energy surrounds Minx, creating a field of death, like with the Screw Attack. Depending on your durability, you can either be one-shotted just by touching him as he runs, or get knocked down insanely hard with devastating damage Current damage cut: 145%. Super: 220% Hyper: 310% Intelligence: Words cannot express his amazing amount of intelligence Weaknesses: XXXTentacions albums(Being ? and 17): Gets the cat depressed and a lot less likely to attack with dropped defense, but more prone to getting angrier faster when attacked, this is a risk-reward weakness for the opponent | Very, very, powerful attacks, or at least something good enough to hurt him | No Notable Attacks/Techniques: Meow: This attack paralyzes his opponent for 30 sec Plasmic Time Purr: Upon purring in battle, it will cause time to slow down for 35 sec. While in slowed down time, Minx will release plasma beams from portals surrounding the opponent. Said beams will ignore durability and pierce through the opponent, causing massive damage for every second the beam is within the enemy Slash: Paralyzes his opponent for 3 sec Slash(Roadroller variant): Paralyzes his opponent for 50+ sec(The most being a minute and a half) (Only used during roadroller combo, hence the variant. Also the cause of leaving no time for a counter) (Note: While originally creating this page, I was going to put this in but decided against it since Minx will probably leave the enemy no time to counter with regular claw slashes) Roadroller combo(Unleashing a hail of claw slashes, immobilizing his opponent, leaving them no time to counter, finishing off with a Roadroller, but making it far more powerful than it already is) Key: Minx | Annoyed Minx | Aggregate Minx | Mad Minx | Angery Minx | I''M SO FUCKING ANGERY Minx | Ancient Rage Minx(Only activates when finally receiving damage, which not even the highest and most broken of characters can achieve to do) Key 2: The Sequal: Minx | Super Minx | Hyper Minx Minx's notes: "Meow meow, mew, meow" Translation: "Although I am more powerful than this verse, I do respect the Caterverse", "Meow" Translation: "Despacito", *Loud purring* Translation: *Happy to know that Maxfoward and his characters are nothing but meals to him* "Meow?!" Translation: "Nani?! I swore I meant MLPLover2011 and her characters are nothing but meals to me when I purred! Hmm... Wierd..." Others Notable Victories: Logan Paul(Solos with Hyper Minx) Notable Losses: [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:57573 HOSTLESS] (Fnaf) HOSTLESS's profile (Speed was equal, Hyper Minx and Nightmare HOSTLESS were used, Minx was in-character while HOSTLESS was bloodlusted, and the Novaverse was allowed) Inconclusive Matches: List of foes he killed, erased from existence, and became cat food 5.jpg|Logan Paul trying not to crap himself after meeting Minx Omni-God slater attacking thing-0.png|Yxz getting clawed to death by Minx Paper Mario dead.JPG|Paper Mario was beaten of Minx Slashing hostless.png|HOSTLESS is another meal to Minx Superman + Yhwach = ouch.png|Superman was beaten of Minx 170215-warshaw-rats-tease sqbg3w.jpg|King (Infintely Double Downplayed) being turned into a rat by Minx IMG 1152.jpg|Vegito (Exaggerated) after trying to fight Minx Shaggy is dead.png|Shaggy (Overexaggerated) after trying to stop Hyper Minx Beebslosinghisshit.jpg|Beerus (Hakai Edition) is scared of Minx Stalins Funeral.jpg|Stalin died instantly after knowing Minx HOSTLESS stomps your queen.png|The Overkiller more like The Underkiller. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Fuck Logan Paul Category:Fuck your durability Category:Fuck your powers and abilities Category:Fuck your attack potency Category:Fuck Hax Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Mayron Legenrok is cat food Category:Yxz is cat food Category:Logan Paul is cat food Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck Tiers Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki